


After

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: The soft moments after Harry and Draco’s first official date.





	After

Harry closed the door behind him and leaned heavily against it, not trusting his legs to keep him up.  
His heart beat frantically, bouncing around excitedly in his chest. Damp palms pressed against the cool wood of the door. He lifted a trembling hand to press fingers to his lips. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy. After a wonderfully awkward and blush filled date. He let out a disbelieving, happy laugh. He had just kissed Draco Malfoy.  
Giddy. That was the only word to describe what he was feeling, and he refused to be embarrassed about it.  
Deciding he had to share his happiness with his two best friends he slipped under his invisibility cloak and silently opened the door. He crept quietly along the passage when he saw a foot sticking out around the corner. As quietly as he could he investigated.  
When he rounded the corner and found Draco sitting on the floor with his back against the wall with his elbows on his knees, one hand covering his eyes and a big dopey grin on his face.. well his heart did a happy dance. He watched Draco smile and laugh and shake his head for a few long seconds (minutes). Eventually he realized his cheeks were hurting because he was grinning so hard and he realized he should let Draco bask in that too, because he felt pretty glorious seeing Draco smile like that.  
He whipped off the invisibility cloak and sat down next to Draco, who jumped.  
“Harry?” He asked incredulously. Then he promptly began to blush quite spectacularly.  
“Hi, Draco.” Harry grinned. “So I was on my way to tell my friends about the lovely date I had tonight when I saw your big foot sticking out.”  
Draco cringed slightly but his lips were curling upwards. “Your date was lovely?” He asked softly.  
“Oh, yeah.” Harry let out a happy sigh.  
Playing with his sleeve, Draco didn’t look up when he asked, “What was so good about it?”  
Biting back a grin, Harry tried to answer seriously. “Well, my date was a perfect gentleman.” The tips of Draco’s ears turned pink. “He held the door open for me, he let me hold the door open for him, we talked about all sorts of things. Our friends, quidditch, what we want to do after Hogwarts. He was witty and charming and the evening passed much too quickly.” He loved the pleased smile that was lingering on Draco’s lips. “And the chemistry..” Harry let out a low whistle and Draco’s cheeks turned crimson.  
He lifted his head and grey eyes met Harry’s. “Sounds promising. I’m sure he feels the same.”  
“I hope so.” Harry said. It was his turn to blush. “I mean I think so.” He cleared his throat and glanced away. “I was actually thinking of speeding things up and... do you think it would be too soon to ask him to be my boyfriend?”  
His heart pounded.  
“No.” Draco answered. Harry’s heart dropped. “I don’t think it’s too soon.”  
His eyes snapped back up to Draco, who was grinning dopily again.  
“Yeah?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah.” Draco answered, sliding his hand into Harry’s. For a very long moment, they just smiled at each other.  
Pushing his face into Draco’s shoulder Harry wondered if Ron had slipped him some Felix Felicis before his date. A content sigh came out of Draco as he settled against the wall. They sat like that for a while, enjoying being close to one another. So unbelievably comfortable being together.  
“You know,” Harry started. “I think I blacked out a bit when you kissed me earlier.” He grinned devilishly.  
Draco turned to face him and lifted his other hand to trail his fingers along Harry’s jaw. “Want a reminder?”  
In answer, Harry leaned in.


End file.
